Love Live! School Idol Diary
Love Live! School Idol Diary is a collection of stories focused on a certain character in each volume/chapter. The stories are written by Kimino Sakurako and are illustrated by Oda Masaru. List of Character School Idol Diaries Kosaka Honoka # Honoka Will Not Give Up. (穗乃果はあきらめない。 Honoka wa akiramenai.) # Become a School Idol. (スクールアイドルになろう。 Sukouruaidoru ni narou.) # Let's Dance the Dance. (ダンスを踊ろう。 Dansu o odorou.) # I Want a Club Room! (部室が欲しい！ Bushitsu ga hoshī!) # First Event is Difficult!? (初イベントは大変！？ Hatsu ibento wa taihen!?) # Idol Photo Session! (アイドル撮影会！ Aidoru satsuei-kai!) # Yushikī to watashi no mirai. (ユシキーと私の未来。?) Released on: May 30, 2013 Sonoda Umi # A Day In The Sonoda Household (園田家の1日。 Sonoda-ka no ichinichi.) # Examination Season (試験の季節。 Shiken no kisetsu.) # My destiny. (私の運命。 Watashi no unmei.) # My destiny. Continue (私の運命。続 Watashi no unmei. Zoku) # μ’s Summer Time♪ (μ’sサマータイム♪) # Tekizaitekisho to iu koto wa. (適材適所ということは。) # The Two Childhood Friends. (幼なじみの2人。 Osananajimi no futari.) Released on: June 29, 2013 Minami Kotori # LITTLE BIRD # In The Beginning There Were Three. Part 1 (始まりは3人組。その1 Hajimari wa 3-ningumi. Sono ichi) # In The beginning There Were Three. Part 2 (始まりは3人組。その2 Hajimari wa 3-ningumi. Sono ni) # Showers of Rain. (通り雨。 Tōriame.) #Always And Forever. (ずっといつまでも。 Zutto itsu made mo.) #Hasama re chatta! (はさまれちゃった！) #μ’s Swimsuit Contest. (μ’s 水着コンテスト。 μ’s mizugi kontesuto.) Released on: July 30, 2013 Nishikino Maki # The Red Rose Of The Recital. (発表会の赤いバラ。 Happyōkai no akai bara.) # First Rebellious Phase. (はじめての反抗期。 Hajimete no hankō-ki.) # μ’s School Festival Planning Meeting. (μ’s 学園祭企画会議。 μ’s gakuen-sai kikaku kaigi.) # Otonoki Seven Wonders.(オトノキ七不思議。 Otonoki nana fushigi.) # Riding On A Bicicle. (自転車に乗って。 Jitensha ni notte.) # The Way Back (帰り道。 Kaerimichi) # The Reason I Came To Otonokizaka Academy. 私が音ノ木坂学院に来た理由。 Watashi ga oto no Kisaka gakuin ni kita riyuu) Released on: August 30, 2013 Koizumi Hanayo # Why Do I Feel Hungry? (どうしておなかすくのかな？ Dōshite onaka suku no ka na?) # Idols Are Distant Stars☆ (アイドルは遠い星☆ Aidoru wa tōi hoshi☆) # Idols Are Distant Stars☆(Continued) (アイドルは遠い星☆(つづき) Aidoru wa tōi hoshi☆ (Tsudzuki)) # Small Flowers. (小さな花。 Chīsana hana.) # Hanayo and Rin-chan. (花陽と凛ちゃん。 Hanayo to Rin-chan.) # Let's Dance In This Late-Night Festival. (後夜祭で踊ろう。 Goya-sai de odorou) # Person of My Dreams. (憧れの人。 Akogareno hito.) Released on: September 30, 2013 Hoshizora Rin # Rin and Dance and Trying to Disguise Herself. (凛とダンスと変装してみたら。 Rin to dansu to hensoushite mitara.) # Rin and Kayo-chin. (Part 1) (凛とかよちん。(その1) Rin to Kayo-chin.(Sono ichi)?) # Rin and Kayo-chin. (Part 2) (凛とかよちん。(その2) Rin to Kayo-chin.(Sono ni)) # Rin and One Night's Mistake. (凛と一夜の間違い。 Rin to ichiya no machigai.) # Rin and The Cat. (Part 1) (凛と猫ちゃん。(その1) Rin to neko-chan.(Sono ichi)) # Rin and The Cat. (Part 2) (凛と猫ちゃん。(その2) Rin to neko-chan.(Sono ni)) # Rin and Ramen. (凛とラーメン。 Rin to rāmen.?) Released on: November 30, 2013 Yazawa Nico # Measurement of Niconii's Secret♡ (ニコニーの秘密測定♡ Niconii no himitsu sokutei♡) # Blog discovery! (ブログ発見！ Burogu hakken!) # Nico Nico Nii♪ (にこにこにー♪ Niko niko nii-♪) # GO HOME! # Winter wind (冬の風 Fuyu no kaze) # Nico and μ’s. (ニコとμ’s。 Niko to myūzu) Released on: December 30, 2013 Tojo Nozomi # Nozomin's Spiritual Life. (のぞみんのスピリチュアルライフ。 Nozomin no supirichuaru raifu.) # Water of Blessings. (恵みの水。 Megumi no mizu.) # There is a God in this World. (この世に神様はいるのです。 Konoyo ni kamisama wa iru no desu.) # The First Day of Great Misfortune. (大凶な一日。 Daikyona tsuitachi.) # Papa's Camera. (パパのカメラ。 Papa no kamera.) # The Old God has Come. (歳神さまがやってきた。 Toshigamisama ga yattekita.) # That Day will Come Someday. (いつか来る日。 Itsuka kuru hi.) Released on: Janruary 30, 2014 Ayase Eli # The Reason of Two People. (2人の理由。 Futari no riyū.) # The Reason of Two People. (Continued) (2人の理由。(つづき) Futari no riyū.(Tsudzuki)) # Elichika Siege. (エリチカ包囲網。 Erichika hōi mō.) # The Red Sarafan － КРАСНЫЙ САРАФАН (赤いサラファン Akai sarafan) # A Talk Between Ourselves. (ここだけの話。 Koko dake no hanashi.) # The Sound of the Bell is Heard. (鐘の音が聞こえる。 Kane no ne ga kikoeru.) # The Schoolyard's Cherry Tree. (校庭の桜の木。 Kōtei no sakura no ki.) Released on: April 5, 2014 List of Event School Idol Diaries ~μ’s Summer Vacation~ (Yazawa Nico & Nishikino Maki) # My Summer Vacation. (わたしの夏休み。 Watashi no natsuyasumi.) - by Nishikino Maki # Summer Girl Able To Work♪ (働け、サマーガール♪ Hatarake, sama-ga-ru♪) - by Yazawa Nico # μ’s Summer Practice! (μ’sの夏練習！ Myu-zu no natsurenshuu!) - by Nishikino Maki # During The Night Of Fireworks (花火の夜に。 Hanabi no yoru ni) Released on: August 30, 2014 ~Autumn School Festival~ (Sonoda Umi & Kosaka Honoka) # Celebration of the Eve. (前夜祭を祝おう。 Zen'yasai o iwaou.) - by Sonoda Umi # Festival from Generation to Generation. (お祭り代々。 Omatsuri daidai.) - by Kosaka Honoka # Flowers of the School Festival✿ (学園祭の花✿ Gakuen-sai no hana✿) - by Sonoda Umi # Honoka and Umi-chan. (穂乃果と海未ちゃん。 Honoka to Umi-chan.) - by Kosaka Honoka Released on: October 29, 2014 ~μ’s Christmas~ (Ayase Eli & Tojo Nozomi) # It's Winter Vacation Soon. (もうすぐ冬休み。 Mou sugu fuyuyasumi.) - by Tojo Nozomi # The Two Dating. (デートな２人。 Dētona futari) - by Tojo Nozomi # Santa • Elichika ☆ (サンタ•エリーチカ☆ Santa•erīchika ☆) - by Ayase Eli # μ’s Christmas Party (μ’sのクリスマスパーティー。 Myu-zu no kurisumasu pātī.) - Ayase Eli Released on: December 25, 2014 ~Spring-colored Valentine~ (Hoshizora Rin & Koizumi Hanayo) # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Release Date: Late March, 2015. Gallery Kosaka Honoka Diary.jpg|Kosaka Honoka's Diary Sonoda Umi Diary.jpg|Sonoda Umi's Diary Minami Kotori Diary.jpg|Minami Kotori's Diary Nishikino Maki Diary.jpg|Nishikino Maki's Diary Koizumi Hanayo Diary.jpg|Koizumi Hanayo's Diary Hoshizora Rin Diary_.jpg|Hoshizora Rin's Diary Nico Diary_.jpg|Yazawa Nico's Diary Nozomin Diary.jpg|Tojo Nozomi's Diary Elichika Diary.jpg|Ayase Eli's Diary Muse's Summer Vacation.jpg|~μ’s Summer Vacation~ Autumn School Festival.jpg|~Autumn School Festival~ Muse's Christmas.jpg|~μ’s Christmas~ tumblr_nbb6wwyrzS1qdfti7o1_500.jpg tumblr_nax3yfMxzp1s4f1swo7_1280.jpg 20140907204506_McZ8Q.thumb.700_0.jpeg tumblr_nax3yfMxzp1s4f1swo9_1280.jpg tumblr_nax3yfMxzp1s4f1swo10_1280.jpg 9d2cb27fgw1ek2wcd9gntj20zk1c8wo0.jpg tumblr_nax3yfMxzp1s4f1swo1_500.jpg a90d1267jw1eki6i90kckj20t215o792.jpg img_0250.jpg tumblr_inline_mv80l78W6Z1qjn9tl.jpg|Seven Mysteries of Otonoki img_0252.jpg 139297512711467084227_3320aa03.jpg school-idol-diary-eli.jpg Image00006-600x450.jpg 20130629215021_259_11n51n.jpg 9d2cb27fgw1ek2wcpprlgj20zk1ciqdk.jpg Trivia Category:Books Category:Honoka Category:Umi Category:Kotori Category:Maki Category:Hanayo Category:Rin Category:Nico Category:Nozomi Category:Eli